1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to course data and electronic processing thereof.
2. Related Art
Evaluation of a course, its teacher, and its students is important for facilitating improvement of future instances of the course and for facilitating improvement of teacher and/or student effectiveness. Unfortunately, the processing of such an evaluation is typically inefficient, which limits the benefits that may be obtained from the such an evaluation. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient processing of an evaluation of a course, its students and its teacher.